


I Want to Keep This

by EternalBroZone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Unspecified female character - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalBroZone/pseuds/EternalBroZone
Summary: Just a kiss
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Original Female Character(s), Reeve Tuesti/Other(s), Reeve Tuesti/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	I Want to Keep This

**Author's Note:**

> Unspecified female character. Not brave enough to do an OC or a reader-insert without a solid idea on how to tackle it, so this could really be anybody. You, an OC, some other character from FF, maybe even his assistant. Merry reading!

The old record player that neither of them had believed would work when they dug it out of storage sang steadily in the empty office. It didn't sound like old music, not to them-- not when it was slow and gentle, and perfect for dancing. The music was the last thing on their minds.

She moved her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks, and Reeve leaned into the contact. Not away, she realized, releasing a breath. He hadn't moved away. "Can I--"

"Yes." The answer to a question she hadn't finished.

She leaned a little closer to him, stomach tumbling. There was so much charge between them-- something she couldn't see except in the heat of his eyes, in the way he'd pushed closer, too. She took a moment to look over his face, allowed herself to watch, and to want.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled a little. She could see all the coiled anxiety run through his eyes, the first time she'd ever caught an emotion that he likely hadn't wanted her to see.

"I want to keep this," she murmured, running her thumb along his cheekbone. Nearly in time with her movement, his cheeks warmed, and then turned a flattering shade of pink. He ducked his head, still between her hands, and lifted a hand of his own to rest on one of hers. "Sorry. Is that weird?"

"No." His reply came easily, despite how flustered he looked. "It's perfect."

Once she was satisfied, she drew him in, and they kissed-- like the music, slow and gentle, and barely there. Just enough.

She pulled away. His ears were turning the same color his cheeks had been, and she loved it. "You're turning red, Reeve."

He smiled, laughing quietly. "Well, what do you expect?"

The mirth in his dark eyes called her to be brave. She hummed. "I expect you to kiss me this time."

"I expect that could be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> I want desperately to write some epic romantic saga starring the good director, here. If only I had an idea for one...


End file.
